


Swing, Baby, Swing!

by colourmeblack



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Conversation, F/M, Moodswings, based on my own when I'm PMS-ing, but without the understanding partner part, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmeblack/pseuds/colourmeblack





	Swing, Baby, Swing!

“I hate you.”

“Wait, how so?”

“I hate you.”

“But why?”

“I hate you.”

“I’ve bought the pads, though?”

“…oh, well, pass them, then.”

“So…”

“You even bought the right pads! I hate you even more!”

“But I love you…?”

“I can’t reciprocate it, that’s why I hate you!”

“Well, no problem, I will still love you, then.”

“But I stained the sheets…?”

“Doesn’t matter, and you’ll be the one washing them anyway.”

“And I bought the wrong food for our cat?”

“No problem–wait. What. Don’t tell me you bought another dog food–”

“And I finished your stash of ice cream! Now we don’t have them anymore! I don’t deserve to be loved!”

“I bought you comfort foods?”

“See, you’re too perfect for me! I hate you!”

“…can you not have the weirdest mood swing during your period?”


End file.
